


unnatural selection

by Anna_Olev



Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Detroit Become Human AU, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Psychology, Tsukishima as an Android
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: Тсукишиме не должнобыть интересно. Именно это онпытаетсядоказать Куроо своим взаимным молчанием. Сбой. Люди любят, когда их расспрашивают о том, что они сами же хотят рассказать. Андроиды не могутхотетьзадавать эти вопросы. // День 5 - АУ/Кроссовер.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844461
Kudos: 8





	unnatural selection

**Author's Note:**

> Каждый фанфик в серии представляет собой самостоятельную историю. Их связывают только источник вдохновения, песни группы Muse, использованные в качестве ключей, и, конечно же, сами Куроо и Тсукишима.  
> Работы дублируются на ficbook.

— Тсукки!

В голосе слышатся плохо скрываемые интонации того, что принято классифицировать как волнения. Так нерационально и нелепо. Люди вообще до предела нерациональны. Слишком полагаются на эмоции. И в большинстве сами же признают эту фатальную слабость. Несовершенство, погубившее чересчур многих, чтобы закрывать на него глаза. Иначе не объяснишь, почему они решили создать подобных себе, лишённых бесполезных переживаний, — потому что это не придаёт никаких сил. Только вредит.

— Тсукки, да проснись ты уже!

А Куроо Тетсуро из людей, с которыми Тсукишиме приходилось работать, самый нерациональный.

— Я не сплю в привычном Вам значении, — объясняет уже не в первый раз, как ребёнку. — Никогда.

Куроо кривится. У него такое выражение лица от каждого напоминания, что андроиды не живые. Что в их адрес подобная терминология неупотребима. Куроо словно недостаточно людей, чтобы поговорить по душам. То ли излишняя общительность, то ли вечная скука. Или, как наиболее реалистичный вариант, отвратительная и непонятная прилипчивость. Тсукишима предполагает, что Куроо из тех, кого называют мечтателями. Хочет видеть во всём яркие краски. Те черты, которые он сгенерировал в соей фантазии и принял за истину. А отсутствие чувств у андроидов его почему-то задевает сильнее прочего. Будто это он их разрабатывал и не смог достучаться до коллег в попытках добавить желанное.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я говорю.

Куроо явно ожидает от Тускишимы закатанных глаз и тяжёлого вздоха. От того Тсукишимы, которого он себе придумал, конечно. И потому настоящему даже не надо утруждаться и пускать в ход алгоритмы, ответственные за большую человечность в ведении разговоров. Искусственные улыбки, подмигивания, поджатые губы, имитации смеха и грусти в голосе — иллюзия, которую люди разработали, идя на поводу у своего лицемерия.

— Вам не стоило волноваться за столько несерьёзную поломку.

Полицейские андроиды собраны прочнее и качественнее большинства прочих. Все важнейшие для работы компоненты либо хорошо защищены, либо подвергаются резервному копированию и потому беспроблемно восстанавливаются. Куроо прекрасно знает, что та пуля, да ещё и по касательной, не нанесла непоправимых повреждений. Не затронет самое для него дорогое — и вот от такого вывода Тсукишиме впрок подключить демонстрацию презрительного недовольства — память.

— Отключившийся напарник — серьёзная ситуация!

— Я имел бы основания для опасений, отключись по среди стрельбы Вы, — возражает Тсукишима. — Вам же я в который раз советую задуматься о грамотной расстановке приоритетов.

Единственная нравящаяся — насколько ему может что-то «нравиться», насколько это отличается для продвинутых андроидов от простой «тенденции использовать в определённых обстоятельствах» — Тсукишиме функция для «ведения с людьми комфортного диалога», определённо, сарказм. Вот только сообщение о системном сбое, в последнее время следующее по пятам за его использованием, проблемно. Система самодиагностики не находит объективных причин.

— Думай что хочешь, — фыркает Куроо. — Но я рад, что ты в порядке. А ты, раз такой занудный, в порядке определённо.

— Вы могли бы просто прочитать протокол моей проверки, а не ждать активации.

— Посмотреть на твою славную хмурую мордашку всегда в радость.

Куроо ухмыляется — будто сказал что-то такое невероятно новое и остроумное. _Раздражает._

— Глупо так тратить своё, ограниченное, время.

Людям ведь правда, наверное, трудно уживаться с хрупкостью и конечностью, которые всегда настолько близко. И которые же являются для андроидов неясными и смутными концепциями — лишь формальными определениями, которые нельзя полностью постичь, не будучи живым. Нельзя _прочувствовать_.

— А тебе-то какое дело, на что я его потрачу? — интересуется Куроо.

Тсукишима не знает.

— И правда, какое? — почему-то вторит ему Тсукишима.

Сбой — вопрос не подлежит обработке.

— Сорок два?

— При всём уважении, в Вас вряд ли сосредоточены Жизнь, Вселенная и всё Остальное.

— Читал?

— Это было в моей базе данных, связанных с человеческой культурой.

— Жаль, — вздыхает Куроо. — Тебе бы наверняка понравилось.

И всё-таки каково это — когда что-то «нравится»? Люди лишь возносят себя, а на деле можно обосновать такие вещи импульсами мозга и инстинктами? Или у них и правда есть нечто большее? Было бы интересно узнать — вот только возможным не представляется.

Тсукишима не должен быть способен на _зависть_.

— Мне не мож…

Тсукишима _не хочет_ думать о чувствах. Его это _тревожит_.

***

По лужам гуляют тусклые блики ближайших неоновых вывесок. Под промозглым дождём, затянувшим небо и сделавшим вечер тёмным до кромешного, они смотрятся ещё более нелепо, чем обычно — расплывающиеся пятна, только путающие зрение. Под такую может захотеться заглянуть и окунуться в духоту очередного мелкого бара, похожего как две капли на все прочие, только если находишься в полном отчаянии.

— Зачем Вы меня сюда позвали? — спрашивает Тсукишима после длительной паузы, последовавшей за приветствием.

Как он ни старался, проследить логику самому у него не выходит. Вероятно, очередное то самое непостижимое и доступное только людям.

— Хотел сообщить важную новость.

Куроо стоит, прижавшись спиной к кирпичной стене, под хилым навесом, едва защищающим от воды его тлеющую сигарету. Задумчиво пускает дым и будто бы не планирует продолжать объяснения без наводящих вопросов.

— Вы же бросили, — отмечает Тсукишима, отчего-то решив не поддаваться на эту провокацию, не проявлять любопытство по чужой воле.

— Передумал, — бросает Куроо и снова замолкает, выглядывая что-то — или ничего — в темноте.

Тсукишиме не должно _быть интересно_. Именно это он _пытается_ доказать Куроо своим взаимным молчанием. Сбой. Люди любят, когда их расспрашивают о том, что они сами же хотят рассказать. Андроиды не могут _хотеть_ задавать эти вопросы.

Может, привычный сарказм как компромисс?

— Настолько важную, что не подойдёт для телефона или перерыва на работе?

— Никакой больше работы, — отвечает Куроо, удовлетворённый этим вопросом. — Перевожусь по собственному желанию поюжнее. Надоела вечная зябкость и холодность. Решил вот попрощаться лично с любимым напарником.

Тсукишима _не верит_ своей реакции. Невозможно, чтобы он вдруг сам _ощутил холод_. Напарники — слово, не несущее в себе ничего особенного. Просто средство повышения эффективности ведения расследований. Всё. Куроо будет теперь работать в другом отделении. Далеко — Тсукишима мгновенно пробивает, куда он теперь приписан. И для людей менять место жительства вполне нормально. Даже без весомых причин. Если, конечно, у него и вправду нет весомых причин.

— Надеюсь, Вам там понравится. Погода здесь, должно быть, действительно неприятная.

— Будешь скучать?

Куроо смотрит на него так странно — будто о чём-то просит. На что-то надеется. И улыбка, как показывает анализ, скорее грустная. Не похож на человека, который с радостью покидает осточертевший город. Скорее на того, кто мечтает остаться, но не может из-за чего-то, приносящего боль и тяжесть. Тсукишиме _некомфортно_ под этим взглядом. _Некомфортно_ отпускать. Просто потому что привычно. Потому что они хорошо сработались. Вовсе они не стали _близки_. Вовсе у Тсукишимы нет _симпатий_.

Тсукишима, кажется, _лжёт_ — себе ли, Куроо ли:

— К сожалению, я не способен скучать в силу программы.

С лица Куроо тут же стирается проблеск предположительной надежды. А неоновая вывеска неприятно окрашивает его в кислотный зелёный.

— Такого ответа я и ожидал.

Куроо нехорошо ухмыляется и отлипает от стены.

— Желаю тебе найти менее приставучего напарника, Тсукки.

Тсукишиме _не особо-то и нужен_ менее приставучий напарник. Ему приятно работать с Куроо. Было. Но в ответ он лишь парирует:

— А Вам — менее занудного.

Куроо подходит слишком близко и шепчет на ухо:

— Вот только мигалка твоя крутую холоднокровность немного подводит. Кто из вас сбоит — ты или диод?

И быстрым шагом уходит в темноту, исчезает за углом, оставляя Тсукишиму наедине с дождём да неоновыми вывесками.

Тсукишима машинально касается пальцами виска. И правда что-то не так. Системный сбой, системный сбой, системный сбой — сообщения об ошибках выстроились в целую очередь. Куроо спровоцировал нечто, чуждое для андроидов, и сбежал — так по-людски. Тсукишима не позволяет себе перебирать варианты дальнейших действий, не проходящие отбор с точки зрения логики. Догнать Куроо. Пустить сбои на самотёк и понадеяться на то, что всё просто решится. Глупости — зараза человеческого несовершенства. Есть только один правильный способ разобраться со всем этим.

— Андроид TK-110 запрашивает полную диагностику в «Киберлайф». Необходимо устранить участившиеся системные сбои.

Где-то неподалёку раздаётся звук бьющегося стекла.


End file.
